¡El problema de Sasha!
by V-Abyss
Summary: Sasha es inquieta, es animada y es hambrienta. La búsqueda de comida puede convertirse en la búsqueda de amor. / Ship-crak: LevixSasha / One-shot / Lime.


**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes y escenarios que utilizo a continuación no son de mi propiedad: pertenecen a sus respectivo autor original Hajime Isayama; obra sin fines de lucro._

 **DERECHOS DE AUTOR RESERVADOS**

 _Queda terminantemente prohibida la adaptación, copia y/o publicación de ésta obra sin mi autorización._

 **Nota de Autora**

 _¡Buenas! Hoy me presento con un ship-crack ortodoxo, si, un ¡Levi x Sasha!_

 _Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

—

Sasha es bien conocida entre los cadetes como _"La chica patata"._

A Sasha no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, parecía incluso gustarle.

Si Sasha tiene ansiedad; come.

Si Sasha está feliz; come.

Si Sasha está enojada; come.

Y si de algo Sasha estaba agradecida, era de su rápido y eficaz metabolismo.

Sasha no era gorda, ella comía cuanto podía y estaba contenta con mantener su figura gracias a los ejercicios también.

Pero ahora Sasha tiene un problema, de hecho, siempre lo ha tenido.

¡Sasha no sabe cocinar!

Caza, eso sí, y lo hace muy bien.

Pero en aquella ocasión, Sasha tenía prohibido la caza a altas horas de la noche gracias al toque de queda que impusieron sus superiores.

El hambre que tenía era devastadora, su insomnio la mataba lentamente, obligándola a pensar en comida.

Sasha odia que sus superiores no le permitiesen comer en la noche, y no comprendía por qué no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué persona es obligada a no comer? ¡Aquella era la más alta tortura para ella!

Sus compañeros la respetaban, luego de un tiempo de costumbre, sólo Sasha y Hanji eran capaces de comer viendo fijamente a los titanes.

Por eso Sasha se ha escapado de su habitación compartida y estaba caminando en los pasillos sin querer ser descubierta, que gracias a la práctica con la caza, Sasha sabe ocultarse perfectamente.

Entonces olió un delicioso aroma. Eso era... era... ¿Eran patatas salteadas? Sasha babeaba, y se dirigió silenciosamente hasta su lugar de procedencia.

Había otro problema, Sasha lo ha ubicado en la oficina de su capitán, el cabo Levi.

Todos sus instintos le abvirtieron que se fuera, pero Sasha pensaba que ése aroma escondía algo más, así es... Una invitación.

Dos veces Sasha ha tocado y a la tercera no alcanzó a tocar la madera, su pequeño capitán la fulminaba con la mirada.

Sasha no está asustada, Sasha está hambrienta.

— Capitán. —saludó en formación.

— Cadete.

— Capitán Levi —tragó saliva y le vio a los ojos—, ¿Sería... tan amable... de compartir su comida conmigo?

Ahí está, lo habia dicho, y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por decirlo. Al ver al más bajo, con su mirada seria pero con sus ojos llenos de incredulidad, tragó más saliva.

— Mocosa, ¿Sabe qué hora es?

— Sí, Capitán, son las once de la noche y me ha parecido oler un delicioso platillo.

— Son simples papas. —respondió el mayor, incrédulo por el comportamiento de su cadete.

— ¡No, señor! Las papas se pueden cocinar de muchas maneras: asadas, gratinadas, rellenas, fritas, cocidas, en forma de jugo. Las podemos introducir en ensaladas, sopas, purés, guisos, en guarniciones. Es una hortaliza muy nutritiva y sabrosa, que se puede consumir de muchas maneras.

Orgullosa tras su discurso, una pequeña baba se asomaba por el rabillo de su labio inferior.

— Limpiese, mocosa. —el capitán se introdujo en su oficina, y dejo el paso libre en modo de invitación.

Sasha no lo dudo.

Sasha estaba comiendo del platillo que su capitán había preparado, y le pareció probar un pedacito del cielo.

— ¡Ésto es el paraíso!

— Son papas salteadas con aceite de oliva, sal, tomates cherry, queso de cabra, cebolla y pimienta. Le dije a Erwin que quería tener todo en mi oficina apartado, incluyendo cocina.

Sasha parecía maravillada con cada palabra que su superior decía, si veía a su compañera Christa como un ángel, aquel amargado capitán que muchos apenas soportaban, era su Dios.

Sasha habló con su mayor tanto como pudo de las papas, de la caza y de cómo admiraba que él pudiese cocinar, apenada por no poder hacerlo. Le dijo cómo ahora lo admiraba más y que le disculpase su atrevimiento.

Al retirarse, Sasha sintió punzadas en su pecho, y era raro: Sasha antes sólo las sentía en su estómago.

Muchos días después, Sasha se escapaba para cazar en la noche.

Sabía que era más seguro, los titanes no la ubicarían y ella no tenía miedo.

Sasha quería algo y lo conseguiría, definitivamente.

Su superior no la castigaba, era la única que sabía de su secreto en la cocina y le había encantado su sazón sin burlarse, lo había disfrutado como si su vida dependiese de ello, ahora sentía un poco más de empatia por la chica patata.

En el comedor se oía una gran discusión, Jean fastidiaba a Eren otra vez por defender siempre a su cabo Levi.

— ¡De seguro que ni le importas, Jaëgar, de seguro tampoco sabe hacer nada más que matar titanes y mandarnos a morir!

Ésta vez atrajo la atención de una Sasha muy enfurecida, con un pedazo de pan quemado en sus manos que uno de sus compañeros no quería y ella gustosa había aceptado, entonces le lanzó muy fuertemente el pan en la cara larga de su amigo desde hacía años, sí. Pero aquello se lo merecía.

— ¡No sabes nada Jean, cállate! —gritó, saliendo hasta sus aposentos.

Sasha había conseguido calmarse, y en la noche fue a cazar como era su nueva rutina. Había conseguido atinarle a un conejo con su arco y flecha, lo alzaba de sus orejas y había corrido apresuradamente hasta cierta oficina. Era tarde y la luz aún permanecía encendida.

Tocó dos veces la puerta de madera, y a la tercera no llegó a alcanzarla. El cabo Levi la miraba más irritado que de costumbre, le abrió el paso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Oí de tu mal comportamiento en el comedor.

— Capitán, Jean se lo merecía.

— Él es un busca pleitos, ¿Y tú?

— No, capitán. Yo no quería que siguiera insultándolo.

— ¿A quién?

— A usted, Capitán.

El mayor se quedó en silencio, se recostó en su escritoro de brazos cruzados observando a una Sasha nerviosa.

— ¿Qué traes ahí?

— Un conejo, capitán.

— ¿Cazaste a éstas horas? —alzó su ceja derecha— ¿Por qué?

— Esperaba que usted lo cocinara para nosotros...

Levi hizo algo que Sasha no supo interpretar, la hizo soltar el conejo y la aprisionó en la pared, uniendo sus labios bruscamente y atando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Sasha se dejó llevar, hacia mucho que las punzadas dejaron de ser en su estómago y fueron directo a su corazón siempre veía a su pequeño Capitán.

Ahora Sasha estaba en calma internamente, saciando un diferente tipo de hambre, el hambre a los labios de su capitán.

En el resto de la noche volaron las prendas de sus cuerpos y el olor a sazón impregnaba la oficina del cabo Levi, ahora compartía algunas de sus recetas con Sasha, que con gusto probaba a su lado.

Al día siguiente, Jean Kirschtein corrió ciento cincuenta vueltas alrededor del castillo sin comida.


End file.
